The present invention relates generally to carrying cases and, more particularly, to a carrying case having its sides or walls and a top or roof portion removably hinged to the case in order to allow the case to be used as a toy building or to be unfolded and used as a toy playground.
In the past, a variety of toy buildings and amusement sets have been designed which may be used as carrying cases. For example, carrying cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,519 issued to Becker on Apr. 2, 1985; 4,349,983 issued to Kilroy et al on Sept. 21, 1982; 4,285,157 issued to Lambert on Aug. 25, 1981; 4,161,081 issued to Katzman et al on July 17, 1979; 4,139,967 issued to Kuna et al on Feb. 20, 1979; 4,131,227 issued to Patton et al on Dec. 26, 1978; 4,030,234 issued to Allen et al on June 21, 1977; 3,769,743 issued to Benkoe et al on Nov. 6, 1973; 3,731,420 issued to Crosman on May 8, 1973; Re. 26,642 reissued to Bender on Aug. 12, 1969; 3,400,485 issued to Callin et al on Sept. 10, 1968 and 2,040,974 issued to Bigelow on May 19, 1936. Toy buildings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,849,930 issued to Stubbmann on Nov. 26, 1974 and 2,734,307 issued to Oravets on Feb. 14, 1956. Finally, German Pat. No. 334453 dated Mar. 14, 1921 discloses a toy building.
None of the above patents discloses a carrying case having its sides or walls removably hinged to the base of the case and a top or roof portion removably hinged to one of the walls in order to allow the case to be used as a toy building or unfolded and used as a toy playground. Since the walls and roof portion are removably hinged to the case, these parts may be removed and used separately, providing additional play options for a child. Built-in features such as a toy swing, slide or door would add to the enjoyment of a child playing with the case. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a carrying case having its sides or walls and a top or roof portion romovably hinged to the case in such a way that the case may be used as a toy building or unfolded and used as a toy playground.